A Day in '63
by Dessmond Williams
Summary: During a pit stop in 1963 London, Amy ventures out to a nearby bookstore.  While there, she meets a kind old man...one she knows better than she thinks!


A/N: Just a little idea I had after watching some old DW and some new DW. I always think that at some point in his 900 year existence, the Doctor would have run into some of his companions before he really met them. Also, I would like to Dedicate this to a friend of mine on the site, TheSilentsWillFall! Love you, G-Kun~

I don't own DW, though I would for it!

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! She was banished from the TARDIS! Amy Pond, mad, impossible Amy Pond was banished from the TARDIS while the Doctor and Rory made repairs! Granted, she did almost cause the universe to blow up after she wore a fairly provocative skirt whilst telling the tale of how she got her driver's license, but still!<p>

In a huff of indignation after being told of her banishment, she stormed out of the TARDIS intent on finding something special to do in the streets of 1963 London. Walking, or should I say bulldozing her way through the somewhat crowded streets, she began to calm herself down. She was certain the Doctor didn't mean anything by it. The TARDIS was a very special and potentially lethal sentient machine and required extreme concentration to repair and operate. And, admittedly, Amy was a bit of a flirt and did tend to distract people with said flirtiness.

After taking a few calming breaths, she began to stroll along the streets of London, still adamant about finding something special to do. Something fun, something exciting, something like...

"Oh, why not?"

Something like a bookstore?

Alright, it wasn't the most exciting thing to do. But, she did want to get some more books for the TARDIS. While the TARDIS did have a massive library/swimming pool, almost all of the books were old time Gallifreyan, and there for, unreadable. Amy had once questioned the Doctor as to why the TARDIS didn't translate them like she did for almost every other language in the universe. His reply was simple.

"The old girl doesn't want to translate them. Don't know why. Maybe something to do with sentimentality or some other silly thing. She can be quite emotional at times."

The 'old girls' response was to shake and send the Doctor into the pool. Hilarious, yes, but also a reminder to Amy that the TARDIS was a living, breathing thing. The Doctor's response was, in all likely hood, very probable.

As she was browsing through the hundreds of books, she noticed one she had heard about during her time in Leadworth. She picked it up gingerly, seeing the frayed, discolored pages, and held it in a strange sort of way.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray?"

"Marvelous book." Piped a voice from behind her, making her spin around. An adventurers reflexes are sometimes troublesome things.

"Are you alright, dear? Did I startle you?" Asked the old man before her in such a calm and caring way. As though he were talking to his own grand child.

"Fine, sorry. Just a bit jumpy, that's all." Amy replied, hoping she didn't offend the old man. Strange was this man. Before her stood a man, possibly in his late sixties, early seventies. Gray hair slowly receding, a distinguished face that spoke of many years of wisdom. A simple suit and bow tie adorned the man, along with a cane at his side. Though, from the way he stood, it seemed to be merely decoration.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but I noticed your selection and wished to know why? Not many young ones are interested in such a tale of morality."

"Oh. I had heard some people in my old town talking about it before I went...away." She almost let it slip about her escapades with the Doctor. That could have been disastrous.

"Well, if I may say, it's a fine tale of fiction. Humans could learn a lot if they applied restraint in such acts of morality, unlike Mr. Gray." The old man said, showing the wisdom Amy had noted earlier.

"Not all humans are evil!" Amy defended rather heatedly.

"I never said they were evil, darling. Merely that lessons within this book could help humanity achieve so much more. You are rather passionate about these sort of things, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry, if I was a bit ugly. Just this bloke I've been traveling with, he tries to find the best in everyone. Guess it's just rubbing off on me." Amy apologized, while following the man up to the register, quickly realizing she didn't have any money with her. "Oh no! I forgot the money he gave me!"

"Not a problem my dear. Richard!" The man called.

"Yes, sir?" The aforementioned Richard answered.

"Put this young lady's book on my tab, would you?"

"Of course, sir!" The boy replied, rather ecclesiastically."

"Thanks. I've not been in the right mind lately. Probably to do with my boy's being so stubborn with fixing the...car." She caught herself again.

"Well, I wouldn't worry to much, my dear," the man said, taking his hat and coat from the rack by the door. "I expect you to read that book, and tell me what you think of it in the future!" He said, leaving the shop.

"I will, sir." Amy yelled after the man, realizing she never even got his name. She put it out of her mind though, realizing that she would probably never see the man again. She took the book from the counter, bid the stock boy Richard a farewell, and set off for the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Amy set herself up in the lounge of the TARDIS, sitting besides a simulated fireplace. One of the few disadvantages of being on the TARDIS was lack of any real fireplaces like in so many of the houses in Leadworth. She was making good progress in her new acquisition. Already she was enamored by the wonderful book and it's tale of the fall of a good and innocent man! She was so into the book, she jumped when the Doctor reveled his presence.<p>

"What are you reading, Pond?"

"The picture of Dorian Gray. Great book so far. Hope poor Dorian doesn't fall to far into the 'pit of sin'" She said, with air quotes around the pit of sin.

"Well, look at it as a cautionary tale. A tale of how one so good, can fall so far."

She turned in her seat to look at him, giving him a good old glare.

"I'm only halfway through this book. Don't you dare spoil it for me." She threatened, sending the unspoken threat of punishment should he divulge any spoilers. She was beginning to sound like River Song.

"Okay!" The Doctor said with his hands in the air, moving towards the door. "No spoilers! I just wanted to tell you, Rory and I fixed the TARDIS. We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Anything left to do before we head to...wherever?" He asked, shrugging as he said wherever.

Amy contemplated for a moment about whether or not to tell him about the kind old man, but decided it wasn't that important. "No. We can go whenever." She said, turning back to her book.

As the Doctor began heading down the winding corridors of the TARDIS, it gave a slight wheeze above him, making him chuckle.

"I know, old girl. She finally got back to us."


End file.
